My Mom
by Friends4ever55
Summary: Disclaimer for WHOLE STORY I do not own the Fosters! After the adoption Callie decides it's time to explore life on her own...or so she thinks. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS I PROMISE! Read and Review. Love you guys! I changed the summary for this story. It is a Braille. I changed my mind because I lost inspiration for it, for that I'm sorry y'all. One chapter left until it's done.
1. Just the Start

**Callie's POV**

The adoption was finalized. I couldn't believe it. I was an Adams-Foster. I am officially part of a family. "Has anyone seen Brandon?" I asked the room full of people, everyone but the one I most needed to see.

"I think he went out back, said something about needing some air." Mama (Lena) said

"I'm gonna check on him. I'll be right back; I could use some air too." I smiled at my family...MY family.

I walked out back and there he was, he took my breath away every time I saw him.

"Hey." I smiled "We have to talk." I told him making sure it was just us out here

"There is nothing to talk about Callie, you're adopted...what we feel can't exist not anymore." he told him

"Brandon...I'm scared." I admitted to him

"Why?" he asked me

"What if I get pregnant?" I came out and said it

"We used protection Callie. The chances of that happening are slim." he blew it off like it was nothing

"Brandon...I love you...Please don't just blow me off like this." I begged my...my brother.

"Callie, this is done, we are done. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to be near you. I don't want to live in the same house as you but I'm not that lucky!" he yelled at me

He casually strolled back in the house. I leaned up against a tree and fought back the tears. I could do this. He was my brother nothing more nothing less. I took a few deep breaths and went back in with a plastered smile on my face. They didn't need to know.

They will never know. All we will ever be is brother and sister. "Hey Callie, you okay?" Marianna read me like a book

"Just tired. It's been an emotional rollercoaster to get here. Guess I'm just not believing it too be true yet." I told her honestly, even if that was only half of the issue

I watched Brandon from across the room, he was dressed in a suit from the ceremony. He looked brilliant. I couldn't believe this was over. Would it ever be okay again?

At about 9 everyone had left and I decided to go get ready for bed, as I entered the bathroom I nearly collided with Brandon. He shut the door quickly and turned the lock. The other door was locked as well. He pushed me up against the door and kissed me passionate.

When he pulled away he quickly exited the bathroom, no words. A kiss like that and he walked away not saying anything. It's a good thing I had already taken my makeup off earlier, because a kiss like that would've left traces on both our faces. I brushed my hair and teeth and went into the room I shared with my SISTER. I still couldn't believe it.

 **Brandon's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't breathe, I wanted to feel her laying here next to me. I want her to be mine. Moms would never allow this, it was wrong. I know its wrong...but you can't help who you fall in love with.

 **2 Weeks Later**

"Callie that's wonderful!" I heard my mom say

"What's wonderful?" I asked coming into the room

"Callie is going to study abroad for a year and a half. She leaves next week." Lena said

"You just got her and your gonna let her go?" I asked

"I really want to do this, it'll be great for my writing. I need something more to write about." she was lying about something. But I couldn't tell you what. She acted different around me. We hadn't talked about the kiss in the bathroom. Hadn't even mentioned it, maybe it meant nothing to her…

 **Callie's POV**

"Bye moms." I hugged my mother's tightly "Jude doesn't grow anymore until I get back." My brother squished me in a hug

"Callie…" Marianna said

"You can still come with Mari, I would love that." I told her hugging her

"I know...but Matt's here." **(They did not break up in this story)**

"I know...I love you sis." I hugged her again

"I love you Jesus." I hugged my brother

My family exited the family area and I sighed...Brandon didn't come to say goodbye. I turned to head to security and heard my name. "Callie!" Brandon came running over to me. "Don't go. Please."

"Brandon. I have to go, and I want to go." I told him tears in my eyes

"Callie…"

"Brandon, I'm sorry. I don't have a choice." I've said too much. "I love you, goodbye." I hurried into the secure check line where he couldn't get into

"Callie!" I heard his distance cry

"I'm sorry…" I whispered

 **2 Days Later**

I still couldn't believe I lied to my moms, I told them I was studying abroad, when really I was moving to Tennessee at least for a year in a half. I just can't be around Brandon right now. It's too much. I love him as more than a brother.

It'll never be the same since that night. If only I hadn't said something to him that night, then we never would've slept together, things wouldn't be any different. I had rented an apartment in Franklin, I was still going to be doing my schooling I'm finishing online. I got a job at Starbucks **(Don't own).** I needed to be myself for a while. I of course love my moms and my sister and brothers, but I was always looking to find myself and still am, and I need to find myself now before I go home..

 **A/N: Introduction chapters for me are the worst! I swear it will get better please give it a shot.**

 **Review.**


	2. Gonna Confess

**Callie's POV**

I've been in Nashville for 2 months now. I still hadn't told moms. I didn't want to lie to them...but...I had to. I set my purse down in the chair beside me and filled out the forms. At this point I was almost 3 months along and no one knew. Not even the father.

Yes, if you hadn't guessed it already I was pregnant. Callie Jacob-Adams-Foster was pregnant, with Brandon Foster's child.

And if you haven't already figured it out, yes that's why I lied to my parents. That's why I moved. I was soon called into the back and changed my clothes. "Mrs. Jacob." The technician came into the room, "Lovely to see you again."

"Yes you too." I told her as she set up the ultrasound machine

"How are you feeling?" she asked me

"A little bit of morning sickness is still there."

"That should be getting easier seeing as you're entering into your second trimester."

After the nurse finished the ultrasound I heard my phone ring. I assumed it was my mom and momma. I couldn't answer their video chat until I was out of the doctor's office. I sent a quick message. 'In class call you in 15. Love you'

They soon replied. 'Sorry slug-a-bug. Talk to you soon. Love you.'

I hated lying to them; but right now I don't have a choice. I was pregnant, with my adoptive brothers' child.

"Here are your pictures, and unfortunately we are still unable to determine gender based on position." she apologized

"It's okay, maybe next time." I smiled as I scheduled another appointment

I walked out and sat in my car looking at my pictures. My beautiful baby girl or boy. A mix of me and Brandon perfectly. If only I could tell him. I can never tell him, I can make up a story and lie my butt off and that's exactly what I'm gonna do.

I hit the redial button for my mama's video chat. Their faces instantly popped up. "Hi mom! Momma!" I smiled at them. Oh how I missed them.

"Hi baby, how's Italy?" they asked

"It's great, the food is a little strange but other than that amazing. Marianna would love the fashion here."

"I'm sure." they giggled "When do we get to see some pictures?" Mama asked me

"I've been so immersed in culture and school I haven't really taken any. Maybe I'll get around to it this weekend." I told them

"You better Mama and I have always wanted to travel over there, but we gotta get all you kids out of the house first!" My mom joked with me

"Well one out of 5 isn't bad mama." I joked back

"Well and by the time you come home both you and B will be headed off to college...my babies." they punted

"Don't worry moms, once I come home I don't plan on going far, I already left for 2 years, I wanna come home again." I sighed

"Baby, if you want to come home early you can." Mom reminded me

"I know mom. I need this." I told her "My next class is starting soon I need to go. I love you guys, pass my love on to the others. Tell Mari to call me tonight please." I smiled and blew kisses to them. "Bye moms."

"Bye Slug-a-bug."

 **Brandon's POV**

Callie's been in Italy for 2 months now. I still can't believe she left. I love her. I never wanted her to leave, I begged her to stay. I miss her. We don't hardly text, it's like she's completely avoiding me. I want to call her. I'm going to call her.

It rang 3 times before I heard my angel's voice. "Brandon?"

"Hey Callie...we haven't talked in a while." I said

"Yeah, I miss you B. It's not the same not having my brothers around to make my life crazy." that one hurt. I will never be her brother

"You doing okay?" I asked

"I'm great, schools great. I miss home though. Italy's nothing like I ever imagined it would be." her voice was shaky like she was watching her words ever so carefully.

"Well we miss you around here, I should come up there next semester." I told her

"I'm thinking about heading over to Paris next semester." she told me

"Oh, well that's exciting." _"Brandon! Dinner!"_ My mom called "Callie, its dinner time I need to go. I love you."

"Love you too B." the line went dead.

The months went by, with little contact with Callie, every day my heart ached more. I miss my Callie. Ever since that night I came into her room in the cabin. I know we are supposed to be together...but she's adopted...there's nothing I can do.

 **Callie's POV**

 **8 Months Along**

I panicked. I called Marianna and asked her to come to Nashville but to not tell anyone. I couldn't do this alone, someone needed to know. The only person I trust enough is Marianna. I won't tell her who the father is but I just need someone by my side through all of this. I was picking her up at the airport right now. She doesn't even know I'm pregnant, she's going to be shocked. I saw her running over with her suitcase. I was still in the driver's seat of the car. She opened the passenger's door after throwing her suitcase in the back and plopped in the chair.

"Finally needed to fess up?" she smirked at me

"You knew!?" I asked her

"Moms found a positive pregnancy test in the trash and I told them it was mine, but I went to the doctor only to find out it was a false positive." she smiled at me

"You are the best sister ever." I sighed with relief

"Bigger question, who's is it?" She raised her eyebrows at me

"You already know. Don't act like you don't." I told her driving away from the airport

"Brandon." she sighed "That's why you lied to moms and everyone."

"Yes...when I go home I'm going to tell them I started dating someone well studying and we just pushed it too far, he doesn't want the baby, but I do. Ya know?"

"What if it's a boy and is a mini Brandon?" she asked

"Then I never go home." I sighed

"Is it a boy or girl you're clearly far enough along to tell?"

"They haven't been able to tell me because of the position of the baby." I told her

"Oh, that's a bummer, I'm certain it's a boy." she told me

"No, mothers intuition it's a girl; definably a girl." I smiled at my sister "Mari, you're going to be an aunt!" I said pulling into my parking spot in front of my townhouse that I'd purchased.

"You've really made a life for yourself here Callie." she told me

"I've made a life for us." I patted my stomach

"And you're never going to tell Brandon?" she asked

"He's my brother, how can I?"

"Not by blood."

"Yes but this was never supposed to happen."

"But it did Callie. It did. And you and Brandon both have to life with those consequences. You can't just not tell him!"

"I don't have a choice." I sighed at her

"You always have a choice Callie!" she argued

"If Brandon got you pregnant would you tell moms?" I asked her seriously

"Ew...but no I guess."

"Exactly." She sighed getting out of the car with me. "Callie you can't hide forever."

We went in the house and I got Marianna set up in the guest room/future nursery. "Why is nothing set up yet?" she asked me

"I haven't had time. I have to work as much as possible, I have enough saved to make it by while I'm out after the baby is born." I told her

"I can help you with that." she smiled at me

"You're here for moral support, not to work." I told her

"Callie, you're my sister. I'll help in every way I can." Marianna told me "But you have to tell moms."

"Please, not yet." I begged her. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Callie are you okay?" she grabbed my shoulders as I doubled over in pain

"I'm in labor." I whispered "My water broke." I took a breath "I can't do this! I want my mom's…"

"We will call them from the hospital lets go."

 **A/N: So Marianna knows...is Callie really going to call moms? Sorry to skip so far ahead, just trust me I have plans for this story.**

 **Oh and you made it this far why not drop a review off too. Thanks night my lovely readers.**


	3. A New Baby

**Little bit of a filler chapter here. Give me some ideas for names! Girl names!**

 **Callie's POV**

I stared at the beautiful child in my arms. A little girl, she was a miniature of me that's for sure. She had Brandon's nose though. She had a head full of brown hair. "Callie are you sure you want to do this? You can always give her up?" Marianna asked me

"How could you asked that Marianna? This is your niece!" I told her

"I know but Callie you are living a lie, do you want to live this way forever?" she reasoned with me

"If I have to in order to protect my daughter so be it. I'm sorry Mari, but this is my life, not yours. I love you and I am so grateful for you...but she's my daughter...she's Brandon's daughter...there's no way I can give her up."

"Callie…"

"I know you mean well...but the choice is made, I'm keeping her." I firmly stated

I heard my phone ringing...video chat from moms. "Crap…" I mumbled

"Just tell them Callie." Marianna said

"Take her for a second." we traded baby for the phone. I answered

"Hey momma!" I smiled seeing Lena

"Hey baby." she smiled "How is everything?"

"Great." I smiled

"Callie...where are you? Are you in the hospital?"

"No, I'm actually at a doctor's appointment...you know womanly needs…" I lied

"Yes, I understand. Well momma and I have some news for you and Marianna when you have a second." Stef said entering the frame.

"Oh? Marianna is sitting in here with me go on."

"Okay, well...mama and I have decided to move to a larger house. We've found one you'll all love, we are so excited."

"That's great moms. I can't wait to see it, maybe video chat me with a tour?" I asked them

"Of course talk to you later my sweets." Mama said ending the chat

"Stop lying to them Callie…I have to tell Matt about this, and he's going to tell Brandon."

"No Mari...please, just give me a little more time."

"How much?"

"Just until I get them mom thing down." I said taking my baby into my arms.

They had given me a nursing lesson and my daughter was a natural. She was perfect and I couldn't get enough of her. "Callie, I will give you until she is 3 months old. If you don't tell them by May 14th. Exactly 3 months from now. I will tell them. ALL of them." Marianna stormed out.

It was Valentine's Day, the day my daughter was born. She's my little Love bug. It's fitting considering moms call me Love and Slug-a-bug. I smiled to myself. I miss my mom's...I Miss Jude and Jesus and Brandon...and California…

"Deal…" I whispered

Just then Marianna's phone rang. "Lu…that's weird." she picked it up "Hey."

I saw her face drop. "I'll be on the next flight out." she hung up and grabbed her coat

"I'm sorry Matt's been in a car accident, I have to go be with him."

"Go, keep me updated." I told her tossing her money for a cab. "Love you sis. Love you baby girl Jacob-Adams-Foster."

"It's just us now baby girl. I'm working on a name for you, don't worry you won't be baby girl forever." She stared at me her big eyes looking into mine.

"I know baby…" I snuggled her close

 **2 Days Later**

 **Marianna's POV**

I sat by Matts bedside waiting for him to wake up. Lu was the one driving and she was fine...this isn't fair it isn't fair that she walked away and left Matt in a coma. "Matty baby wake up. I love you. I'm not leaving."

"Marianna, I'm so sorry…" It was Lu, "he told me not to drive, he tried to get out of the car...I'm sorry." she sobbed

"You were drunk?"  
"No, We were at a Pharm party...I took a couple pills…"

"You're idiotic no wonder Brandon doesn't want to be with you." I snapped

She quietly left the room.

I held my loves hand tightly...I squeezed once, then I felt a light squeeze. "Marianna…" he whispered

"Oh Matt!" I kissed him calling the nurse

 **Brandon's POV**

"That was Marianna; Matt's awake." I informed my mom's setting our house phone down

"That's good. Is she coming home for dinner?" Lena asked me

"No, she's going to stay at Matts again. She's going to stock the fridge for him seeing as he'll be home tomorrow."

"I'm going to go call and talk to Callie." I told them going up to my room

 **A/N: Is Callie going to tell anyone? But how do you keep this from the ones you love most?**


	4. Not Our Daughter

**Callie's POV**

"Here's your new home." I smiled looking at my daughter. I chose to name her after my mother, Colleen Stephanie AdamsFoster. In a way I named her after all my mother's you could shorten it to Lena. I don't know what I want to call her, If I want to call her Stephanie or Colleen or Stef or Lena, I was leaning towards Stevie. "Stevie AdamsFoster…"

She gave what I would consider a giggle of approval. "Baby I think we have to tell You're grandmas…I can't lie to them anymore…"

Her eyelids were heavy. Perfect time for pictures. I grabbed the camera Brandon got me before I left for 'Italy' and set up the area for pictures. She was 4 days old today we got held up in the hospital for a few days because we both got fevers. It was mild, but because of her age they took it very seriously and I appreciate it. She's my daughter.

I took dozens of pictures and then nursed her and put her in her bassinet by my bed. I picked up my phone and the baby monitor and went into the kitchen and dialed my mom's number.

"Callie." It was Brandon's voice

I took a deep breath. "Is moms there?"

"They are actually talking to Bill right now…"

"Wh-What? Why is Bill there?"

"I don't know. I'll have them call you back. Bye Callie." he hung up

"Why is Bill there?" My heart rate was increasing

 **Stef's POV**

"Are you telling me that the adoption never went through?" I asked Callie's social worker

"Yes, I am terribly sorry all the paperwork has been lost. We don't know what happened to it or why this happened...I am so sorry Stef and Lena…" He sighed "We need Callie back home to fix all of this, but I know she is doing a study abroad."

"We will make arrangements." Lena said

"Again...I am deeply sorry, I will contact Robert for you and fix this." Bill said gathering his paperwork and leaving out the back gate

"Oh gosh...this is awful." Lena sighed laying her head on the table

"We have to call Callie…" I sighed not wanting to do this over the phone

"Should we let the kids know first?" My wife asked me

"I feel like we should talk to Callie, before one of the others tells her Bill was here." I said

"Very smart my love." Lena kissed my cheek

We walking in the house to see Brandon doing his homework in the kitchen. "Callie called." he told us not looking up from his textbook

"You didn't tell her Bill was here; did you?" Lena asked him

"Was it a secret?" he asked nonchalantly

"I'll call her." I sighed frustrated

"B, go finish that in your room please." I told my son

"Okay." he grabbed his books and hurried up the stairs.

My daughter answered on the second ring. "Hi Mom." she sounded tired

"You okay baby?" I asked

"Actually mom, I have to tell you and mamma something…" this couldn't be good

"Momma and I actually need to tell you something also...I know Brandon told you Bill was here." I sighed putting her on speaker phone

"Who goes first not really there to draw straws?" she tried to lighten the mood "Can I go? You might hate me after I tell you this."

"We could never hate you baby." Lena said looking up at me worry in her eyes

"Momma...Mom...I didn't go study abroad...I came to Nashville Tennessee and the reason is I was ashamed to tell you that I...I was pregnant...I had a little girl...I can't do this by myself moms...I can't...I'm so confused and scared…" she cried on the other end of the phone

"We...we are grandmas?" I choked out

"I'm so sorry I lied to you momma…" she continued to cry

"Baby, we will be on the next flight out. Calm down." Lena said already pulling her laptop out to book a flight

"What...what's her name?" Lena asked wiping at tears

"Colleen Stephanie AdamsFoster. I named her after my mom's...A very common nickname of Colleen is Lena, and my mom's name was Colleen and Stef...I love you all so much…" she held back tears… "I'm gonna call her Stevie."

"Stevie...I love it…" I cried

"Moms, I'm home." Jude came into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby, go upstairs and work on your homework please." Lena said "We will talk about it later."

"Okay…" he mumbled going upstairs

"I miss you so much...I want to come home…"

"We will come get you baby girl, don't worry."

 **Lena's POV**

"Kids get down here!" I yelled up the stairs. All four of the children filed down "Family meeting."

I walked in the room to see everyone in their normal seats. I took the lead. "Okay, mom and I have to take a trip, until we get home Brandon is in charge, if you need anything you call Mike. Mike will be over every day to check in. This is a serious matter and if I hear of one issue that happens in this house while we are gone you will all be grounded for a year. You are mature enough to know better." I told them

"Momma and I are bringing Callie home, there's been an issue with something and she wants to come home and she has to come home. We love you all and need your help packing our flight leaves in 2 hours. Hurry." Stef told them. We began hustling around getting stuff ready...I stopped in the bathroom to grab a towel...Frankie's towel… I took it over to my suitcase. It was only Stef and I in the room now. "Lena?" she looked at me

"She will always be in our hearts Stef...We have a granddaughter to think of now...Stevie needs this more than Frankie does now."

"You are the best wife ever." Stef kissed me

"I love you." I told her as we zipped up our suitcases up and handed them to the boys.

 **Callie's POV**

I saw my phone light up and went over to answer it when Stevie let out a cry. I saw it was Brandon and that I would call him back, I didn't want my siblings to know yet, moms agreed it was okay right now. I hurried to check on my baby. She needed a diaper change. I grabbed my diaper caddy and Stevie and laid them both on my bed. "Grandmas are coming to meet you baby I'm really worried they will be angry with us. I don't want to tell them who your daddy is...they will hate me…"

She just looked at me. "I love you so much Stevie…"

"Moms are going to be here in just a few hours...I think they are going to take us home...Should be start packing? What if they don't want to take us home?" I laid her on her boppy pillow on her tummy, it was good for baby's to have tummy time as long as they were monitored.

I felt myself growing rather tired. Afraid to fall asleep while Stevie was on her boppy I swaddled her and laid her in her co-sleeper and gave her a binky. I laid in my own bed and quickly felt my eyelids getting heavier.

What are moms going to think of me?

 **A/N: Okay, so moms know? How will they feel when they meet Stevie? Will she tell them Brandon's the father?**

 **WHAT ABOUT THE ADOPTION NOT BEING FINALIZED!? Where did that come from? Interesting twist….**

 **Give me your thoughts. Love you readers.**


	5. Meeting Stevie

**Brandon's POV**

Callie wasn't really adopted...I couldn't believe it; I had listened to mom's conversation with Bill. I bet they told her and that's why they are going to see her. I grabbed my phone and called her. "Moms?" I heard her mumbled

"No, it's Brandon." I said

"Brandon?" she asked sounding more awake

"Did I wake you?" I asked

"No, No its fine it's time to go-" she stopped "Pick moms up at the airport."

"Oh, I thought they rented a car?"

"You're right they did." she said I heard her fumbling around

"Are you okay Cal?" I asked her

"I'm fine."

"It must've come as a shock huh?"

"Excuse me?" she sounded panicked

"The adoption."

"What about it?"

"Moms didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The adoption didn't go through. You're not adopted." I heard her gasp. "I have to go." she said but not before I heard what sounded like a baby crying

"Callie!" I tired but she'd already hung up

 **Callie's POV**

"Shh, it is okay mommy's here Stevie. That was daddy on the phone, but you don't know that. No one can know that. He's going to be you're uncle." I cuddled my baby close

I heard my phone ring; looking at the time I'm guessing moms are close. They're flight landed about an hour ago, so they should be here in about 20ish minutes. "Hello?" I answered not worrying about Stevie's small whimpers

"Hey Slug-a-bug," I smiled "We think we are at the right house, but we don't know, do you mind peeking you're head out?" Stef asked me

"Of course. One second." I adjusted Stevie where she could nurse and threw my cover on. I opened to see my mom's in their rented car. Tearssprung to my eyes. "Momma…" I whispered as Lena ran up to me. I carefully wrapped her in a hug being mindful of Stevie. We cried, Stef joined us letting out a few tears of her own. "I'm sorry momma….I'm so sorry." I cried

"Shhh, Callie...we are not mad at you. I know you only did what you thought was right."

"Marianna knows…" I whispered.

"We figured as much, she's been avoiding us as much as possible."

"She was going to tell you if I didn't.; but mom I can't do this alone...I'm scared."

"I know baby, I know. But we will make it through this together, all of us."

"I don't want Jude to hate me." I told them

"It won't be easy but we will all be fine, Baby." we went inside my rented condo.

"Make yourself at home, I need to go finish." I said referring to feeding Stevie.

I went into the nursery which was partially set up. I finished and burped her. I dressed her in the first outfit I ever bought her. It read "My Grandma's Love me." I carried her into the living room where Stef and Lena were waiting. "Moms...this is Stevie." I handed her to Lena

"She looks just like you Callie." Lena said. Stef studied her, I knew she knew. She resembled Brandon from his baby pictures...I'd seen it.

"Callie…" Stef started

"Yes...I'm sorry...it was before the adoption went through. Even though it didn't…"

"Who told you that?" Stef asked me

"Brandon…" I sighed

They took turns holding Stevie while I went and took a short nap. I needed a break. My moms were here now. I lay on my bed and looked at the picture on my nightstand. It was all of us at moms wedding. I miss my siblings.

 **Stef's POV**

"I look at this baby, and I just can't be mad at Callie. She's beautiful." I told my wife

"What about Brandon?"

"I don't think she wants him to know. I don't blame her, but I don't know if I agree with keeping it a secret forever."

"It's her choice...I will love her and our granddaughter anyway." Lena smiled

I heard shuffling in the backroom. "I'm going to go check on her." I got up making my way to her bedroom

"Okay love." Lena smiled at the baby in her arms

I walked into Callie's room to see her bed neatly made. The shower was running, and I heard Callie humming softly. "Callie?"

The water turned off and I heard "Just a minute." as she fumbled around

She came out dressed her hair slightly damp. "Yeah mom." she smiled at me

"I wanted to talk with you." I said to her

"Am I in more trouble?" she sighed sitting on her bed

"No...I want to know. Do you want Brandon to know?"

"He's my brother...even if that's a lie right now. I love him yes...but what happened...I didn't want it to happen, but I did. I wanted to be loved like that...I knew it was a mistake...but I can't change that now…" she took a deep breath "I hate to deprive him of his child...but...she, she needs a normal life."

"Okay, I think it's your choice...but Brandon's a smart kid...you don't think he'll work the timeline out?"

"She was born 3 days before her due date...I lie. I say she came early, he was a guy in Italy." she told me

"You've thought this entire out?"

"Yes. I planned to come home. I really did." She told me "Just in a year or two...when I was ready; when I had this mom thing down."

"I'll tell you a secret. Being a mom never gets mastered...every day you will face new challenges and adventures. You will never understand the amount of love you feel for your child. It will grow forever, and like with you and Jude the amount of love you brought into our home was overwhelming...now Stevie...I don't know what's going to happen when we bring you all home, but I can't wait for my next adventure as a mother, and a grandmother."

There were tears in her eyes. "I love you mommy." she sobbed into my arms.

 **A/N: Hey sorry for the delay of writing I've been slammed with school, so how is it? Hope everyone is loving this.**

 **Side note: Not sure if I'm going to make this a Brandon/Callie romance story or not, leaning towards maybe having them focus on parenting less romance, I like them together; but I'm trying something different here. What are your thoughts?**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW! LOVE YOU!**


	6. Secret Love

**Callie's POV**

I packed my car up with as much of Stevie's things as I could. It was not a huge car but I managed to get everything in but the changing table, luckily that was a gift from a friend at work, so I wasn't leaving behind something I spent hard-earned money on. I still managed to have room for Stevie and moms and I all in the car. I love my moms and I'm happy to be going home. I heard a cry erupted from the baby monitor. I looked at it seeing the camera aimed on my screaming daughter. I saw Lena walk in and pick her up; I listened closely to what my momma was saying. "Hi baby, Grandmas here. You know how much I love you. I have a present for you, It was Frankie's, she didn't need it, so it's yours now; my love."

I walked into the nursery and momma looked up at me. "Hey Callie, where's mom?"

"She went to fill up the car for the trip...Frankie's towel?" I asked walking over

"Yes, Callie...I need to heal, and Stevie is going to help us all heal, we will still miss her...but Stevie had brought life into our life again. Just like all you kids do." she smiled at me

"I love you momma." I kissed her cheek and kissed my baby

"I'm gonna go make lunch and some snacks for the road." I told my mother as she cuddled my daughter close. I felt a pang of jealously go through my chest...but I reminded myself she is MY daughter. I gave birth to her, she is all mine...and Brandon's. I have to tell him...I know he will want to be part of his daughter's life. I just...nothing can happen between us, I want to be a part of this family; I want my mother's to really be my mothers, not my mothers-in-law.

"Hey Slug-a-bug!" Stef smiled as she walked in the house

"Hey mom." I sighed

"You okay?"

"Nervous about going home…I don't want to be hated by everyone…"

"Baby, they will be very caught off guard and maybe angry in the beginning, but they will adjust." Stef consoled me. Lena came into the room still holding Stevie...I had the urge to rip her out of my mother's arms, but I held back until hearing her fuss. "She's probably hungry, I'll take her." I took her out of my mother's arms and went back to my bedroom.

"Hi baby, mommy loves you." I kissed her head and allowed her to nurse.

 **Brandon's POV**

I unpacked the last box in my new room and looked around. It was all set up, Callie and Mariana have bedrooms that share an adjoining bathroom, same for Jude and Jesus and I also have that, but moms haven't decided what to do with the adjoining bedroom. If you added a door that adjoining room would go into Callie's room. I wish her room was adjoined to mine. Moms would never allow it. I walked into Callie's room, it was full of boxes, we'd been using it for storage while she's been gone; moms asked me to start cleaning it out and have the bed set up when they get here. They said they were going to be home sometime this week. They weren't sure when.

"Brandon?" Jude entered Callie's room "What are you doing in here?"

"Mom's asked me to clean it out and get the bed set up, Callie's coming home. I was just thinking where to start." I told him

"Let me help, whose boxes are these?" he asked looking at a box

"My shoes! Ugh, I've been looking everywhere for these!" Marianna came running in grabbing the box from Jude "Matt's taking me out, be back in a few hours!" she raced out the door.

"Okay bye." I sighed

"Let's get this room set up."`

 **Callie's POV**

It was getting dark now; we'd been driving for hours. Moms had switched and now it was my turn, Stevie was fast asleep in her car seat, I was used to being up late. We'd been on the road now for 10 hours...only 20 more to go, we were going to stop when I couldn't keep my eyes open or when Stevie was fussy. "Callie?" I heard Lena speak up from the backseat

"Yeah, Mama?" I asked yawning

"I think it's time to stop its almost 2 AM."

"No, no I'm fine mama." I lied

"Callie Quinn Adams Foster! Find a place." she said

"Yes Ma'am…" I sighed

I found the nearest hotel and I went in and got us two rooms. Moms had one and me and Stevie had one. I set up the portable crib they provided and laid Stevie in it. I crawled into bed and began to cry. I wasn't ready to go home...I miss everyone...but I'm scared. Just as I felt my eyes getting heavy Stevie let out a loud cry. "Shhh, baby, shhh. Mommy's here." it was her diaper. I looked around for her diaper bag only to find I left it in the car. Moms had the keys. I saw my purse and hoped for the best. I grabbed it and saw 1 remaining diaper. Thank you! I didn't have any wipes so I went into the bathroom and filled the sink with lukewarm water. I gave her a quick bath and diapered her, praying it would last through the night. I sat down in the chair by her crib and nursed her; once she was asleep I laid her down and crawled back in bed. I was now awake and unable to sleep. It was really early back at home. But I needed to talk to someone...someone who knew everything. I dialed his number. "Hello…" he groggily answered

"I'm sorry I woke you." I sighed

"Callie?" he was more awake

"AJ…" I started to cry

"Callie...what's wrong?"

"I'm coming home...I'm scared…" I sobbed quietly

"With Stevie?" he asked

"Yes...I miss you AJ…" I whispered

"I miss you too Callie, do you want me to be at the house when you get there?"

"I want to meet you at our spot."

"Just us? Or Stevie too?"

"All of us."

AJ knew before I left, that I was pregnant...he was over at the house when I took the test; he walked in on me in the bathroom crying as I held the positive test in my hands. He and I had been getting really close, since I got adopted, he knew what happened between me and Brandon, and he knew it all. He swore to secrecy...he didn't know that I planned to run away though. I think I broke his heart when I did; we had plans for later that week, then I had hid the 'foreign exchange student' from him.

"Callie...I want to see your beautiful face." he told me

"Okay…" I dried my tears and video chatted him

I pulled the phone away from my face and flipped the lamp on. "Hey." I smiled seeing him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and the light was dim. "Sorry I woke you."

"Hey, it's okay. Where are you?"

"I don't know a hotel off of the highway. Stevie was fussy and now I can't sleep." I sighed

"Is it just you driving? Cause Callie I'll come and get you."

"No, I called my mom's. They are driving me...AJ...my adoption never went through…"

"What? Does this mean...you and Brandon are going too...because of Stevie?"

"No. I don't think I'm even going to tell Brandon...Not that he's the father anyway." I admitted to AJ

"Callie...are you sure that's what you want?"

"I'm not in love with Brandon...not anymore. He deserves to go to music school and live out his dream...I won't hold him back I have enough."

"Callie, he deserves to know his daughter too." AJ said

"I know." I sighed

"We will get through this Cal, I love you." He told me. I heard the smile in his voice

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long, School has been crazy! Review. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Can I Hold Her?

**AJ's POV**

I sat on the rocks near the pier...our spot. She would be here any minute. She said her moms were driving her straight here and I would take her home later. They swore not to say anything about Stevie. I heard a cry pull into the parking lot; turning around I saw Callie getting the car seat out of the back. "Let me help you." I said coming up behind her

"Thanks." she smiled shyly. "I'll get her bag."

"She'll get home safely I promise." I told Stef and Lena

"We are going to the airport to get our car and we will meet at the house later. We love you baby." Lena told Callie

"Okay Mama." She blew them kisses and we went to our shaded area.

They drove off and Callie let out a breath she'd been holding. I set the carrier on the rocks and pulled the cover up and saw the baby in person for the first time. "She's beautiful Cal."

"She looks like her dad…" She sighed

"No one will notice...I promise." I kissed her cheek

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" she whispered "I wanted to protect her, but I was only thinking of myself."

"Hey, no. Callie, I was heartbroken when you left, but you did it to protect your family. I love you."

"I love you too AJ…" she leaned her forehead against mine. Stevie began to cry interrupting the moment, but when you love a woman with a baby you have to take that risk. "Sorry." Callie gave a sad smiled taking Stevie from her carrier and holding her against her chest. "Could you hand me my nursing cover?" she asked

"Yeah." I pulled it from the bag and handed it to her. She put it on and struggled to get Stevie in position. "You want help?" I asked

"No, I'm fine." she said

"Cal, you have people to help you now." I put my hand on her shoulder. She was settled now, as was Stevie. "We love you Callie, and we love Stevie too." I told her.

She only smiled at me as a tear rolled down her cheek. "AJ…"

"You don't need to say anything." I smiled at her

"Did you bring the towels?" she asked

"Yeah, I lay them out. I brought a beach thing for Stevie too, so that she can be shaded and safe from sand."

"You didn't have to do that AJ." Callie said laying Stevie in her carrier and setting it in the sand. She set the baby thing up first and laid a sleeping Stevie inside. She grabbed her towel and went to lay it out throwing sand all over mine.

It brought me back to the first time we really hung out.

 **Flash back**

" _Hey, watch it." I said as she flung sand all over my towel_

" _What?" she innocently asked_

" _Oh, that's how it's gonna be?" I asked throwing handfuls of sand onto her now clean towel_

" _Are you serious?" she sighed_

" _You started it." I smirked trying to smooth out my towel_

 **End of Flashback (Ep. 3.4) Don't own**

"AJ? You with me?" Callie asked me

"Yeah, I was just thinking about when we first hung out at the beach."

"That was a good day, it was the day I realized you weren't horrible." Callie smiled at me.

 **Callie's POV**

We spent most of the day at the beach, then we decided to go for some ice cream, Stevie was only about a week old, so I was worried about her being out this long; but I wasn't all that sure I was ready to go home. We got to the dinner and Daphne came out and saw me. "Hey Callie…" she looked at the baby carrier

"Daphne...this is my daughter." I told her

"From?" she started but I nodded before she could finish her question "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I only told AJ and that's because he walked in on me looking at the results of the test." I told her "How's Tasha?"

"We are doing great. It's so nice to be able to have my daughter home...I would have been here for you Cal, you know that."

"I know, but you had just gotten Tasha back, I didn't want to mess anything up." I told her holding AJ's hand under the table.

"I'm glad you two are finally happening." Daphne smirked

"You are too smart for your own good Daphne Keene, I missed you!" I got up and hugged her

"You know it girl; Tasha finally started calling me mommy again." Tears sprung to her eyes

"That's great!"

We talked for a while then we decided we better get home. "You'll always be my Super Callie." AJ said holding my hand before we got out of the car. He was going to follow slowly behind me with Stevie, so I can see the family then well, I don't know what.

I walked up to the door and raised my fist to knock, I paused… "I can't do this." I ran into AJ's arms

"Hey, you can do this, I'm here for you baby." he rubbed small circles in my back

"Okay, stay with Stevie." I told him trying to gain the courage to go knock on the door

I knocked on the door and waited. AJ sat in the back with my daughter. Jude answered the door. "Callie?" he asked shocked to see me. "When you didn't come home with moms I thought you changed your mind about coming home." he hugged me tight. I tried not to flinch because I was still very sore from having Stevie.

"I missed you." He said pulling away

"I missed you too Jude." I kissed his cheek

"Callie, so glad you're home." Marianna said

"Me too. Where's mom's?" I asked

"In the kitchen...with Brandon." she told me

I walked into the kitchen to see Brandon and Moms sitting at the table. "Hi." I whispered

"Hey baby, glad you made it home. Where's AJ?" Lena asked

"I'll get him." I said to them

I went out to the car and acknowledged AJ to come inside. He took Stevie out of her carrier and laid her in my arms. "You ready for this?"

"I've got you don't I?" I smiled at him

 **Brandon's POV**

AJ and she walked into the kitchen hand in hand. It was then I saw the small human in Callie's arms. Everyone had joined us in the kitchen now. "Everyone...this is my daughter...Stevie." Callie said

 _Daughter? She has a daughter? Did...we have a daughter? No, she would've told me._ I felt anger grow within me _Was it AJs?_

"She's a week old." My mom said

"You knew about this?" I asked them

"I called them just the other day. They didn't know...only I knew, well and Marianna; but she knows everything." Callie said

I looked over at Jude who had yet to speak. He was looking down at the table. "Jude?" Callie asked her voice shaking

Jude stood up and walked over to Callie; "Can I hold her?" he asked through tears

"Of course baby."

 **A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter better than the last. So, Brandon has some idea, but what does he really know? I hope y'all love it. Please leave a nice little review.**

 **Never stop dreaming. Never stop fighting for what you believe it.**

 **Have a great night y'all.**

 **:)**


	8. He Knows

**A/N: This is not a Callie and AJ story, it's not necessarily a Brandon and Callie story either, if Y'all will just hang on with me, it'll be amazing. So if there are any of you still reading I hope you love it.**

 **I still believe in Brallie. I do guys; I just wanted to try something different. Don't turn away at the first sign of trouble...I mean did Brallie teach you nothing? ;) ONLY the true fans know they fought through a lot to be together. Come on Give it a shot guys. If you hate it after the next few chapters then you can give up on me.**

 **Callie's POV**

Everyone seemed really accepting about Stevie; everyone took turns holding her...except Brandon, who had a 'crisis' at work and rushed off. Everyone was asleep now and it was just me and AJ in the living room. "I'm gonna head home."

"Okay, text me when you get home. Okay?" I asked him

"I will. I love you Callie."

"Goodnight AJ." I kissed his cheek

I watched AJ drive off and Stevie began to fuss. I picked her up and grabbed my cover to nurse her. Once I was finally situated the front door opened. HE walked in. "How was your work 'crisis'?" I asked him

"We got it taken care of. Thanks." He mumbled

"You're not ever going to speak to me? Look at me? Meet my daughter?" I asked him

"I'm tired."

"That's crap Brandon." I said laying a now sleeping Stevie in her playpen and taking the baby monitor pulling Brandon into the backyard.

"What?" He asked angry but refusing to meet my eyes

"You don't even care about me anymore." I spoke

"Don't even go there Callie. Seeing you with AJ? You think that's easy? You think watching you flaunt your new love around is easy!?" He spat at me

"Then LOOK at me Brandon! Look at me."

He looked up.

"Do you really think I love him? Yes I love him, but I'm not in love with him. I never fell out of love with YOU."

"You had a kid with someone Callie."

"Yes I did. I love her, moms love her. I want you to love her. I want you to look at her. To hold her. To learn her name."

"Why is it so freaking important to learn your stupid daughters name!? She'll turn out just like her mother, a slut; that's a terrible fate." He screamed at me

I slapped him. Hard. "Don't you dare talk about our daughter that way."

I stormed in the house grabbed my daughter out of the playpen and headed to bed. I shut the door behind me and locked it. No coming into my room tonight Brandon. I laid Stevie down in her rock and play and I in my bed. That when I let the tears fall…

Is that really what he thinks of me? Did I hurt him so much that he thinks I'm a slut? He used to tell me that what happened with Liam wasn't my fault...now he's telling me I'm just another girl sleeping around? I don't understand what happened to him. There was a knock on my door. I ignored it. "Callie, honey are you awake?" It was Stef. I got up and unlocked it allowing her to see my tear-stained face.

"Mommy…" I cried into her arms

"Baby, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop...but I needed a drink of water, and you were both yelling awful loud, before I could say anything you stormed past me and upstairs.

"Did you hear what he said mom?" I cried

"I did, and I am going to have a talk with mama and Mike about this tomorrow, you need to get to sleep now though baby. Sleep while they are sleeping." She smiled

"Will you lay with me for a little bit?" I asked

"Of course." We snuggled into my bed.

"I was angry...I didn't mean to tell him like that."

"I know. What he said wasn't okay though. He's going to be punished."

 **Brandon's POV**

It's been an hour since Callie stormed into the house. I remained sitting on the back porch. Did she say what I think she said? Our daughter? Surely I miss heard. Either way she'll never forgive me for what I said to her. About her...about them. My daughter?

I heard the door open I made no effort to see who was behind me. "Callie's asleep." My mom...always taking care of us no matter the time of day

"Oh?" I asked "Did you know?"

"I did. I know everything." She sat next to me

"You heard it all?"

"I did."

"If you know everything...do you know if she'll ever forgive me?" I asked feeling the weight of everything on my shoulders

"Brandon...I can't tell you that. I thought I raised you better than the way you behaved today. What if it was Marianna who came home with a baby? Would you have said those things to her?"

"No but mom that's different, I'm not in love with Marianna."

"It's not that different though B. You're sisters are you're sisters. You would have looked Marianna in the eyes and said you are a slut and your daughter will be too?"

"No…"

"B, I love you...but this is grounds for a serious punishment, I don't care that you were angry or that you didn't know what you said was unacceptable. I am so disappointed in you. Not just for the fight, for how you acted all day, like if you touched Stevie she was going to poison you. You left abruptly and we both know you didn't go to work."

"Mom…"

"Goodnight Brandon, your father will be here in the morning and we will all discuss it.

 **Morning**

 **Callie's POV**

I got up before anyone and showered. Talked Marianna into babysitting for a few hours, made her aware to keep her and Brandon away from each other, she didn't know the reason...she didn't need too.

I took a walk on the beach. Just me and the ocean breeze. Sometimes I wish things had turned out way different, but then I wouldn't have Stevie. "Callie?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Jude. My sweet Jude.

"Jude, how'd you find me?" I asked him

"Marianna ratted you out to me anyway." He grabbed my hand. "Talk to me Callie…" he pulled me over to the rocks and we took a seat

"Brandon...he uh...he called me a slut...told me Stevie was going to end up being just like me, told me it was a terrible fate." I wiped at the fallen tears with shaky hands

"Callie...Marianna told me that...Brandon is Stevie's father." Jude told me

"She can't keep a secret to save her life." I rolled my eyes

"I'm not angry with you Callie; you love him."

"Loved him." I corrected "After what he said to me last night, I will never look at him the way I used too."

We talked for a while, having a sibling moment, then we headed back to the house. We walked in and heard yelling in the kitchen. "Go upstairs Jude, check on Stevie please." He did as I asked and I headed into the kitchen. I saw Lena's face first flooded with tears, Stef's beat red with anger, and Mike's...utterly disappointed. Brandon caught my entrance and his face fell, he started to approach me. I took a step back.

"Callie…"

"Don't." I turned on my heel and went upstairs.

 **A/N: And the true drama begins to unfold. Please keep reading! I hope you end up to love it.**

 **Please leave nice reviews!**


	9. Adoption

**Brandon's POV  
** "Don't." She said as she turned and began to walk away. I tightly grabbed onto her arm. She let out a cry of pain. "Brandon let go of me!" She screamed

"We have to talk!" I said forcing her to look me in the eye

"We talked plenty last night." She jerked away from me. I saw the red handprint I left on her body. I took a sudden step back. What had I become? "Callie...I...I'm sorry…" I looked to my parents watching behind us and took off out the door. I ran until I couldn't breath. What have i done? What's happened to me?

I hurried to my place of work and nearly ran into Courtney. "Hey Brandon, you okay?" She asked

"No...no I'm not." It was a sunday, the place was closed she and I were supposed to do inventory together. I warned her I'd be late.

"Mommy!" I heard a small voice behind me

"Mason. Mommy needs to work." Court sighed picking up her young son

"Hey Mason, you want to help me play mommy a song on the piano?"

"Yeah." he said running over to the piano banging on the keys. "Hey buddy, let's try this." I sat next to him and placed his hands on the correct keys. Together we began to play...play a song a wrote for her once...but now meant for someone else.

I began to sing. "I think we might be outlaws...I think I might be in love."

This got attention. "Brandon?"

"I'm all out of reasons like seasons winter, summer fall."

"Brandon stop. WHat's going on?" She pulled up away from the piano. "I need your help Court."

"With what?" She asked sitting next to me in a booth

"The girl I told you about." Sh nodding knowing "She is my adoptive sister...and she just came home from well where she was going to school...and she had a baby...our baby. We have a daughter and I didn't know until last night and I said something in the heat of the moment...and it...I can't take it back…"

"WHat did you say?"

"We were arguing...it was very heated, I told her she was a slut and that her daughter was going to be just like her and that was a terrible fate." I looked down at my hands

"Brandon…" she sighed

"I know...I'm a horrible person."

"SHe hit you?"

"Hard. My cheek was swollen."

"I did the same thing to my father when he told me I was a slut and that my child was better off dead." She sighed

"He said that?" I asked not believing

"And more...but look at Mason, he's worth so much and more. Children...they are what keep us whole Brandon, they bring light into a world of darkness." She stared at her son still playing various keys on the piano.

"I don't think she will ever let me near the baby…" I sighed

"What's the baby's name?"

"I don't even know...I was so angry that I left the house, never got to hold her or look at her...I was so hurt."

"Brandon...I can't tell you how, because my father has never come to right his wrongs...but you need to right yours." She kissed my cheek.

"I will. Thanks Court...I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her lips lightly

"Goodbye Brandon." She picked up Mason and they waved goodbye as they watched me walk away from the building.

 **Callie's POV**

"Stevie, you're daddy knows about you know and you know what, he isn't at all interesting in being a daddy to you, hasn't fought like he used to fight for me...for us." I sighed "Your father used to...he used to do whatever it took to be with me to make things right to do anything, my love."

"Callie…" I looked up startled to see Brandon enter

I took Stevie perfectly in my arms hiding her face from him. "Why are you in here?"

"We have to talk." He closed the door behind him

"Open the door." I told him. I was afraid to be in the same room with him.

"Callie. I just want to talk…" he sighed "I'm not going to hurt you." He took a step closer to us

I jumped up and hurried out of the room. I handed Stevie to Jesus and went back to my room. "Talk." I sat on my bed

"Callie...why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't Brandon, it would've ruined everything." I told him

"Or it could've been amazing Callie, we could have pulled the adoption. We could have been together been happy!" He said taking a few steps closer

"I don't want to be with you Brandon. I want to be with this family. I want my mom's and my sister and brothers I don't want a boyfriend."

"Callie, this is so much more than that." He said

"Brandon...I love you, I always have and I always will, but this" I motioned between the two of us "us, can never happen."

"Callie! Why can't we be together!?" He closed the space between us

My breath caught in my throat. "Brandon take a step back." I told him recalling the incident from this morning

"No." he pushed me down on the bed and put his lips to mine roughly.

"Get off!" I screamed trying to push him off of me "MOM!" I screamed

I heard rapid footsteps and saw Jesus and a crying Stevie. He laid her in the crib and ran to my aid. He shoved Brandon off of me. Brandon quickly got up grabbing Stevie and ran out the door.

"Stevie!" I cried as Jesus ran after him

I quickly dialed mom's number. "Callie?"

"Momma, Brandon took off with Stevie, we were talking and then things went bad fast...Jesus went after him."

"I'm tracking him now. Don't worry." She hung up

I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door, he wasn't going hurt my baby girl, over my dead body he could have her.

I took note that his car was still in the driveway making me know he couldn't get far. That's when I knew where he went. There was a willow tree, one he and I used to write music for hours, it was in a park not far from the house. I knew it well, the branches draped over so low they blocked the view of anything against the truck, it's why we loved going there. No one saw us...it was just us.

I saw the tree and heard my baby screaming. I walked as quickly as I could seeing I just had a baby. I reached the tree and heard Brandon trying to calm her, it was not working. I heard sirens approaching. "Brandon, give her back." I said pushing through the branches

"She's my daughter Callie."

"You weren't put on the birth certificate, giving you no legal rights to her. You are not her father; but I am her mother."

"Callie...how can you do this to me?" He looked broken

"If you had just given me a chance...a chance to explain instead of saying that awful thing...then maybe things could be different Brandon." My voice broke, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Give me my daughter NOW." I demanded

HE handed Stevie to me who immediately calmed down. I stepped out from under the tree and saw Stef racing over to me. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah...but I'm not mama…" I hugged Stef

"Oh baby…" she squeezed me

"I'm sorry Callie…" Brandon said

"We will talk at home Brandon." Mama sighed "we will all talk."

 **2 Weeks Later**

Things at home continued to get worse, Brandon hadn't been near Stevie since the incident that day...I couldn't do it anymore. "Moms...can I talk to you?" I asked my moms coming into their bedroom.

"Of course...wheres Stevie?"

"Marianna is watching her." I told them

I sat down between them on their bed. "I can't do this anymore...I can't handle the tension and the awkward dinners. I need to get away for a few days...I want to go see Robert...just for a little bit, he wants to meet Stevie and I haven't seen Sophia in ages...I'll come home of course. I just need a break." I sighed a weight coming off my chest.

"I understand. Pack a bag, you can drive up their tomorrow, we will come visit on weekends. Fair?" Stef told me

"Yes. Mom, thank you so much." I hugged her "I love you both so so much. Please don't forget that just because I need to get away from him."

"He's...He's going to visit with a therapist tomorrow. He needs to work through his feelings."

"I never should've come back…" I whispered

"Baby don't say that."

"I should've just lied it all away...given her up for adoption…" My heart broke just saying those words

"Callie...don't ever say that." Stef told me

"Yes Ma'am…"

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Writer's block and college stuff ya know.**


	10. Momma, Say Yes

**Callie's POV**

I walked into Roberts house; Sofia closely following. I cradled Stevie in my arms. "Thanks for letting me move in for a little while." I told Robert as he carried in my suitcases

This wasn't forever but it had to work for right now. "You are my daughter Callie; I wish you would've told me, I could've helped you more."

"I know...I was afraid if I came here, you'd just call my mom's." I whispered

"I would've, but you wouldn't have been alone." He told me honestly

"I didn't know which road to choose."

"I know." He hugged me. "Soph, go help Callie and Stevie unpack."

"I'll have moms Bring her crib over tomorrow."

"Wait to make that call until you go to your room." He told me

"Okay…" I hesitated taking the stairs slowly

Sophia led me to the room at the end of the hallway. It had double doors and when she opened them my breath caught in my throat. It was beautiful. French doors leading out to a balcony and a huge end suite, there was an open room connecting to the bathroom. It appeared to be an old library, now converted into a nursery.

"Dad says it's so you always have a place to run too if you need us." Sophia said "I hope you like the nursery I designed it." She bit her lip nervously

"I'm sure I'll love it Soph." I told my baby sister

"Can we take a look?" I asked

"Yeah!" She said smiling and skipping to the nursery

She opened the doors and I saw a light gray room, the wall that the dark wooden crib was against was white. Her changing table matched the crib. There was a rocking chair set up in the corner. It was my dream nursery.

"Sophia…" I had no words

"Do you like it?" she asked

"This is my dream Nursery…when I found out she was a girl; I knew I couldn't afford this but I went to look…this is the pattern I chose, of course I couldn't afford it I just dreamt it up."

"Callie, I'm so happy you're here." She smiled

"I wish it were under different circumstances, but I am happy too." I hugged my sister carful of my daughter

I laid Stevie down in the beautiful crib and grabbed my bags. Soph started hanging my clothes in my closet, and I hung Stevie's in the other side of the walk in closet.

"Sophia, are you okay with this?" I asked my younger sister

"Callie, I've missed you so much; I am more than happy to be here for you and Stevie." Sophia hugged me

"I love you Soph."

 ***2 Year Later***

 **Sorry for the time jump guys, but I have major writers block.**

 **Brandon's POV**

It's Stevie's birthday party today. I haven't seen her since she was 8 months old. Callie brought her to visit me only once. She told me it was too hard right now, but today is our second chance. Things with Court didn't work out, her and Mason is happier on their own right now. I didn't realize that I understood that until Stevie came into my life. Callie was still living at Roberts, but visits the house often.

"Moms?" I said coming into the house

"Hey B!" Lena hugged me "How's Julliard?"

"It's great, but it's nice to be home for a while."

I did end up going off to Julliard; I didn't want to leave Callie and the baby; although we agreed space was best for now. She sent me pictures sometimes, but I want to really meet my daughter. I was ready, we were ready. I heard Callie's voice in the kitchen. Lena and I walked slowly into the kitchen, I felt my anxiety growing.

"Brandon!" Callie smiled "I'm so glad you could make it!" she hugged me

I was surprised but hugged her back. "How's school?" she asked

"It's everything I could've dreamed of and more." I told her honestly. I was living my dream.

"That's great, I am so happy for you." She smiled and I could tell she was truly happy.

"Mama!" A cry erupted from the baby monitor attached at her hip.

"Oh, Excuse me. Duty calls." She smiled hurrying up the stairs to get our daughter.

When she came back downstairs she had Stevie on her hip, she was laying her head on Cal's shoulder. When she saw me she head perked up. "Da!" she reached out for me

I happily took her. My daughter. My family. "I've missed you Callie, I've missed you too Princess."

"So, have you started school yet Cal?" I asked her

"Not Yet, I really think I won't end up going until she's in school, that's only like 3 more years, and I mean the schools out in New York. I really think I need to be with moms and everyone who have more time to help with Stevie. You're super busy with school and I can't take time out of Julliard."

I reached down and grabbed her hand with my free hand. "I'm here for you, you are my family Callie. You and Stevie come before school."

"I can't let you do that Brandon, not yet. This is your dream and I am so proud of you. I just wish we saw you more."

"You can always fly out to New York."

"You try driving to the store with a toddler. Going cross-country? You're insane." Her smiled still lights up a room

"I fall more in love with you every day, you know that right?" I asked her

"I do."

 **Callie's POV**

It's my daughters second birthday today, and everything is perfect. Her dad is here, Brandon…I don't really know what our 'relationship status is right now, but I love him. Things with AJ ended not long after I came home. He didn't want this life, it wasn't his choice. I never blamed him, not once did I regret my decision to keep my daughter. She is my everything.

As you probably have figured out I am not adopted. By the time the adoption would've been processed I would've been 18, and I am a member of this family, I never needed a piece of paper to tell me that. Stef and Lena struggled with that decision for a while, but it was for the best. They understand Brandon and I's love now.

"Babe?" Brandon said

"Yeah?" I said snapping out of my daze

"Where did you just go?" he asked me setting Stevie in her playpen

"I was just thinking about the last two years, how much has changed." She smiled "I love you B." She told me

"I love you more Cal."

 ***1 Year Later***

I watched him get down on one knee and felt the whole world around me stop. This was the moment I dreamed of for so long. Our daughter was in my arms wearing a shirt that said, 'Marry daddy.'

"Momma! Say Yes!" Stevie said

Brandon and I both let out a chuckled. "Yes, I will marry you."

 ***3 months later***

We got in the limo headed off to our honeymoon. It was now or never. "B…I'm pregnant." I whispered

"What?" he smiled at me

"Are you mad?"

"No, not one bit. We made it work the first time, we can do it again this time. In New York, in our home." He kissed me.

 **A/N: Okay guys, I am super sorry, I ran out of ideas. If you want an epilogue let me know! I'd be more than happy to give you one. Just let me know!**


	11. Perfection

**Hey Guys, So way back when I started this story I didn't want it to be a braille story, but I lost inspiration for this story. I decided that I can't write a non-braille story. So here we are at the end guys. I'm sorry that it was just a sudden ending, but better to end it than leave y'all hanging forever right?**

 **Okay well here we go.**

 **Callie's POV  
** "Collen Stefanie Foster!" I scolded my 12 year old "That is not at all who you treat your brother." I sighed holding my crying 2 year old

"But mom!"

"No buts, he's 2 years old and you shoved him."

"Brandon!" I hollered up the stairs

"Babe, I'm trying to practice. I have a performance tomorrow." He said coming down the stairs

"I know, but I really need you to either go get Samantha, or take care of BJ so I can."

"Where is she?"

"She had band practice." I sighed

"Babe, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed."

"B, it's okay. It's just this is the first Christmas that we are hosting…and I'm just…" I sat down on the couch BJ resting his head on my shoulder

"I'll go get Sam, and I will take Stevie with me so that you can put him down for a nap and work on anything you need too." Brandon told me

"Have I ever told you that marrying you was the best thing I ever did?"

"No, but it was the best decision life ever gave us. Aside from our kiddos." He smiled

 **Brandon's POV**

 ***Christmas Evening***

The snow had set in and there was a think white blanket on the ground of New York. All of our family had made it in before the storm. I looked around our large living room at my family, my dad and Anna were here with Isabella, Moms were here, Marianna and Matt with their twin girls McKenzie and Sydney, and they were 3. Also you had Jesus and Emma with their 5 year old son, Jacob, Jude was also here, he was here with his adopted daughter Angela, but we call her Angie, She's 1. Jude was the only Adam-Foster kid not married yet, he was in a relationship with someone in Cali; but no one permeant yet. Robert and Sophia were here also. Jill could never get used to the idea of Callie and she walked out on them. Sophia really struggled with that, and ended up coming to live with Callie and I before BJ was born for a year.

"Brandon, the house is beautiful!" My mom told me

"Thanks, Callie decorated it. She did all the hard work." I smiled searching the room for my wife

"Where is Callie? I've seen all the kids and you, but she isn't anywhere to be seen." Lena pointed out

"I'll find out." I went off to find my wife

I saw our bedroom door open; I walked inside and heard Callie in the bathroom. "Cal? You okay?"

She turned around her eyes red and puffy. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Brandon…after BJ, you remember what they told me right?" she asked me

"Yes." I sat on the tub next to her

"It happened, B…We are going to have another baby…" she cried tears of joy in her eyes.

"Callie? Are you serious?" I was shocked

"The doctor called earlier, but I was too busy to answer so…she left a voicemail." I stood up and hugged my wife

"I feel like our family will finally be complete." She whispered

 **Callie's POV**

We walked downstairs hand-in-hand; my life was everything I'd ever dreamed. I stopped on the last stair and looked the photo hanging on the wall. "I miss you mom, I hope you know I've never forgotten you." I whispered

"Hey everyone!" I greeted our family "Moms!" I hugged Stef and Lena "They've gotten so big!" I told Marianna and Matt "Jude…" my breath caught in my throat "Is this Angie?" we had never met his daughter

"This is her." He smiled picking up his little girl

"Hi Angie, I'm your aunt Callie!"

"Hi." She whispered "Daddy…" she hugged closer to Jude

We sat around the Christmas tree and started dividing presents. Youngest goes first, we watched all the kids opened their presents and then sent them up to the playroom. "Guys please watch the younger kids!" I told my oldest.

Marianna looked worried. "I put the baby gate up so they can't escape, don't worry." I patted her hand

"You are the best."

We opened all the adults' presents and came to me and Brandon. "We have a present for all of you, but we haven't given it to the kids yet, so keep it on the DL." I told everyone

"We are going to have another baby." I said

"Oh my gosh!" everyone gathered

Life was perfect…it was everything I could've ever asked for. I love my family and I love my life.

 **A/N: And that's the end. I loved this story for a while guys but it was time to end. I hope I didn't disappoint too much.**


End file.
